Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server systems, and more specifically to dynamic generation of database queries in query builders.
Related Art
Database queries refer to statements, which are used to access data in a database server. Queries are typically received from external systems, and the result of processing each query is sent as a response to the corresponding requesting external system. The queries may be received according to languages such as SQL (structured query language) well known in the relevant arts.
A query builder refers to a utility, which facilitates non-technical users (e.g., business managers) to form database queries. In a typical implementation, a user merely provide various inputs required for forming desired conditions using a convenient GUI (graphical user interface), and the query builder then dynamically generates database queries containing the desired conditions based on the user provided inputs. The generated queries may be later executed for accessing the data matching the specific conditions, from a database server.
Due to the use of such query builders, users may be shielded from various low level details such as syntax/semantics of language of the database queries (as specific to the database server), the underlying data organization (e.g., the specific tables and columns) in the database server, any required set-up for establishing connections with the database server, etc.
It may be desirable to simplify generation of such database queries even when some of the low level details are changed (for example, when the underlying data is reorganized).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.